


Love and the Great Deeds

by Signighter



Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diagonal front and back makes sense, F/M, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signighter/pseuds/Signighter
Summary: OOC加粗警告奈尔 x 芝诺斯，GB是恋人节，是不带脑子的傻白甜，有且只有那一点点黄色时间线1.0前的不负责任恋爱幻想，考古并不充分有错误请指正感激不尽可能会有前因后果，反正我现在还没写
Relationships: Nael van Darnus/Zenos yae Galvus
Series: 不负责任的恋爱幻想 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821772
Kudos: 2





	Love and the Great Deeds

达纳斯家的秘藏远比它们当下所依傍的帝国更古老。

然而最具价值的文献已随整座要塞一同化作齑粉，年轻而硕果仅存的这一位达纳斯，何等不幸背负如此惨痛失败，在其整个余生与可预见的后世史书中，人们提及奈尔•范•达纳斯，帝国第七军团长，白银凶鸟……最先想起的只会是博兹雅堡垒蒸发事件。

而又是何等的荣幸，幸而一睹庸人所不得之力，一睹如此纯粹虚无之光，实乃最深刻的启迪——洗礼，范•达纳斯一生的意义于此铸定，实在是……荣莫大焉！

为此般伟业辛勤自当不舍昼夜、十余年如一日，难得的返乡休沐也不过是换上个房间，或许，换一批腐朽老旧的神典石，于5000年前的晦涩行文和谵妄乱语里觅影寻踪。

在加雷马帝国，纸笔仍然是最适配复杂长期工作的记录手段，不祥的凶鸟字如其人，浮夸、流畅而起落转折处锐利如枪尖。

笔尖点下一个阶段性的句点，伏案工作者暂且抬头，将视线投往正占据着自己房间飘窗的不速之贵客。

二月的魔导城积雪未消，今日今时正巧放晴，午后暖阳在此人金发上闪耀光辉，他于深色的石质窗台上盘腿而坐，正一目十行地翻看某本无关痛痒的旧书，居家式样的长袍只在腰上勉强搭住个扣，展览着一大片浅色胸膛和整条曲线完满的腿。

奈尔扫视过上述诸般事物，感知到某种全无益处的美妙。

但可控的感官享乐于伟业并无害处，报胜亦报死的白鸦嗓音沉而冷，以足量的轻佻掩饰内心的放松愉悦。

“加尔乌斯——”范•达纳斯在日光所不及处念出不合礼数的称呼，受其呼唤的对象偏转过脸来，他眉宇舒展、眯眼微笑的模样袒露出聪慧却漫无目的之人特有的那种百无聊赖——那种懒散颓唐的空虚。

“加尔乌斯，为我泡杯茶，”首先回以笑容，再才是足够刻意地补上一个词，“请。”

这个金色的麻烦、美貌的消遣，需得打起精神面对的皇族贵人，芝诺斯•耶•加尔乌斯。在昨日清晨放他进门无疑是正确必要的做法，唯一的问题无非是——

* * *

无非是心脏在肋腔中隆隆跳动，几乎震落青年皇子肩头冬衣上停驻的雪花，帝国拥有庞大的领土和相较之下过于稀少的加雷安本族人口，恋人节能放上足足三天假也算是理所应当，当然礼物是更早前就准备妥当了的，兼顾皇室的脸面和节日的传统，全无新意以至于难显爱意。

他们可以分享完整的三天；或十秒、刚够一句冷嘲混上门扇在眼前合拢的声响。芝诺斯带着未及被时间磨灭的人性与情感，几乎自虐地想象他年长恋人的嘴唇——第七军团长言谈举止间有歌剧般张扬的表演性，斥责下属时也无可救药的迷人——在他脑内的奈尔操一口机械合成音、变着花样骂完第二十七遍时，达纳斯老宅的门扉无声开启。

屋内没有开灯，空气中浮动过阴沉的木材气息，雪天黯淡的日光在开门之人面庞上投下一抹亮色，常年以首铠覆面的白鸦拥有一副苍白面容，眼睫如银镜中映出的鸦羽，压住与凶鸟那身著名铠甲同色的眼瞳。伊尔萨巴德以北的海面漂浮寒冰，而群星在上、皓月当空，银月那一缕叫人发狂的呼吸自外而来、自北而来、自下而上自屋中向他而来。芝诺斯的指尖隔着手套冷却发痛，而躯壳深处热忱难消。

他微笑时仍具一位公众人物——皇室成员应有的优雅，他终于翻拣出的第一句话却忘了披上寒暄客套的华服。

“不知哪一样能合你心意，我准备了玫瑰和巧克力。”

那张更年长因而更阴郁的脸上同样浮现笑容，奈尔宽松的居家服饰随着动作摩擦出暧昧响动，休假中的第七军团长撩开额前未梳理好的碎发，退后半步向他躬身一礼。

“进屋来吧，殿下，今天很冷。”

* * *

他的玫瑰在奈尔堆叠着稿纸、文献与仪器零件的工作台上占据有一席之地。它由纯粹的银白金属打造，花瓣上雕琢精细的鸦羽纹理，边缘处理得精致而锋利，能轻易割开人体皮肤，也能永不凋零。

白银的凶鸟拈起花枝亲吻——所有玫瑰应有的棘刺都被完美还原，皇家工艺、当然——生人热血抹出浓艳唇彩，而红茶温厚润泽的香气袅袅而来。

“茶。”芝诺斯简单地说。

杯盏磕在桌面是清脆的一记响，而皇子的赤足踩在长绒地毯上悄无声息，他眉眼低垂，显露出收敛而沉静的美来，很衬他那双蓝眼睛。

奈尔舔去唇上的鲜血，心知这腥锈会让茶的味道变坏，好在味道本也无关紧要。芝诺斯没有回去窗台上继续阅读的意向，他打量对方的目光不加掩饰，从端起杯盏的苍白双手——那骨肉必是银的——是他想要亲吻的双手；到触及杯沿的寡淡嘴唇——那唇瓣带一点薄红，是抓不着的镜中之影——是他想要触一触的嘴唇。他望得太过分啦，可他如何能不望呢。

“你加了太多的糖，加尔乌斯，”年长者放下茶盏，感觉到体液仍在从嘴唇上窄而深的割伤中流出，“而你的玫瑰像武器部的作品。”

“我已将它赠与你，”阳光挚爱他挺直的鼻梁，往他俊美的脸上投下阴影，他俯身时过长的金发垂落至白鸦胸前，“一天一夜后才声明拒绝吗？”

“我的玫瑰……”那些银铸的手指纠缠住他睡袍的前襟将他拽到近前，他们交换了一个漫长、腥甜而茶香馥郁的吻。

“我的玫瑰，这不是拒绝，你美得叫人称心如意。”

钟情之人于白昼里亦会受彼此蛊惑，嗜血的凶鸟也难免俗，会趁着他人给茶水绊住手脚的间隙收拾桌台，不多不少，正腾出能容一人坐上的空当。

阳光为芝诺斯的身形描摹金边，他足够高，坐在桌上足尖也能踩稳地面；他们足够相熟，以至于他披也仅披上一件外袍便在室内随意游荡；他并不足够……他的大腿上绷紧线条爽利的肌肤骨肉，年轻人浑噩的脑子辨不出自己的腿与恋人的手哪一边更烫，倒是能清晰感知到体内一阵又一阵颤悚的喜悦，他偏过头，叫视线停驻在那枝沾着晨露般血珠的玫瑰上。

他的头有些晕，或许是此间的冬季供暖过分充足了？长袍从他一边肩头滑落，裸露出的肌肤如绸缎般细腻，点缀有愈合良好的疤痕。

“你对着自己的身体也会害羞吗，男孩？”奈尔的声音感染了欣快，更高而清亮一些，像是更接近谜底，也更陌生。

芝诺斯的影子完全笼罩住对方，白鸦扯过他睡袍的下摆，把皇子的性器和自己的手一并盖住，那些代表未知的银指头在布料下起伏动作，有条不紊地关照过每一处沟回，指甲用上点力气刮过铃口，再往下去以掌心和指腹揉捏睾丸，收放张弛的节奏间略带侵略性，但足够缓慢，正应和午后的阳光和室内暖热。他的手攥紧一把红茶味的空气，从嗓子里溢出一声呻吟，不确定下体的充血勃起和这个突如其来的手活究竟孰先孰后。

汗水划过脸颊，在他下颌处汇聚，芝诺斯往下正能看见年长者银白的发顶，他按耐住了伸手抚摩的冲动。

奈尔的另一只手停驻在他腿上，那里的肌肤正泛起情欲的潮红，并随着下体接收的刺激翻滚过一阵又一阵颤抖，年轻人灼热的视线无需抬头也能感知分明，在这微不足道而一切尽握的局面中，白鸦将一缕碎发拨到耳后，露出诚心挚意的笑容。

“你看起来感觉很好。”他听闻。

另一人的头发蹭在他腿根敏感的皮肤上，而人体口腔的温度紧贴在更隐秘的部位，那点湿润而热烈的触感爬行过他的性器，辗转缠绵，随即没顶。他被包裹进整片纯然享乐的湿热里，收紧的双唇反复蹭过他茎身所拥有的那些经络起伏，他的顶端在滑而硬的上颚碾过，又突然跌落进极滑而极软的咽喉黏膜中。他难以自持地呻吟喘息，失神时手指终于自作主张地陷没入白银的发丝间。

奈尔的手在稳步加速的吞吐频率里卡紧了他的大腿，衣料簌簌滑落，露一截骨节明朗的手腕，那是纯粹，像月光或银的枪尖，那颗心应是象牙雕琢一般冷……他指掌下的头发细密而滑，颅骨上的温度暧昧地传导向贴合最紧密的几处。一股筋疲力竭的竦动席卷过芝诺斯的身体，他的内里在短暂的白炽中收缩渴求、空虚难耐，他的腿部肌肉在几次不受控制的痉挛后松弛下来，然后突如其来地，他发现自己正以必然造成疼痛的力度紧拽着奈尔的头发，他的另一只手压在自己嘴上，好像那样就能阻挡住什么呻吟似的。

这或许会惹得对方不快……他全无诚意地想着，拽过袍子掩盖自己，权衡着是不是该从桌子上下来。

奈尔向后退开，倚靠在椅背上，抬头望向他，一截舌尖在摩擦得充血嫣红的唇瓣上扫过，随后是吞咽动作——这是表演，观看就好。

“这不够，”他最终诚实地说，把一切怪罪给窗台上的某本三流色情小说，“我感到空虚……我更希望你肏我。”

“某些黄眼睛的加尔乌斯在上啊，现在才下午……三点缺八分，殿下。”奈尔眼前的青年拥有蛊惑人心的好容貌，餍足混合上直白热情的贪得无厌后勾兑出妙不可言传的曼丽，在听闻这句多少混合有嘲讽恶意的回对后，转变成一种暧昧、矛盾的愉悦，这小子喜欢被人羞辱……早该发现了的。

“请用名字称呼我，范•达纳斯阁下。”

日光之下，他的长发熠熠如河底沉眠的魔金。

“从我的工作台上下来，玫瑰，”那是一个与一切热恋中人并无二致的笑容，所有细心观察之人都能发现其中蕴含的诚实光芒，“为我拿些巧克力来。”

* * *

三十几岁的人实在不该在半夜大嚼巧克力——就算刚做过许多有益身心健康的床上运动也不该。

“这只是一个吻。”某些更年轻的、生活习惯不良、贪图享乐的人这样宣称，他的舌头急切地纠缠上来，裹着半溶的液块：奶、糖和可可的浓醇，理所当然的大受欢迎。

狂欢的秘诀是不问过去与未来，专注眼前、流于表面。

而人总在深夜犯错。

“陛下有意重启陨石计划。”

“向此等远见卓识抱以无上敬意。”一束月光正照入白银的凶鸟眼中，那颜色如金属的坟茔般可怖。

在短暂的、有关卫月——即使在加雷马境内也将能欣赏它的迫近，这是昭告世界的伟业——与纯粹净化之光的话题后，室内混乱而甜腻的纵欲气息似有所缓和。

“我命人收拾了练武场，”仍然是沉而冷的嗓音，奈尔翻身背对他，打量着指尖缠绕的一缕金发，“明天你可以试试我的礼物。”

“我会带上布拉达曼特。”

“……不。”芝诺斯的声音从后方传来，他并非全无动摇，但坚定的占比已够充足。

“那并非我所追求，不。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么故事里加雷马给恋人节放三天假，因为我卡文三天
> 
> 自由心证时间：  
> 最后两句对话属于为爱降智与被悬崖勒马


End file.
